Teardrops on Maka's guitar
by inuyashasmikogurl18656
Summary: The title should say it all. Souls dating Jackie and Maka is hurting inside but still hasnt told him her feelings and just might get the chance, but you have to read to find out if she does. hehehehe. Enjoy! - comment and reviews and plz be nice abut it. plz and thank you


V-chan: Well here's a short story of Maka and Soul.

Soul: What's this about?

Maka: Read it and you will know Soul. *growls*

V-Chan: Thank you Maka. I don't own Soul Eater or characters or the song used in the story.

Soul: Read it or I'll eat your SOUL!

* * *

Maka was with the girl's talking about what they were going to do at the park until someone pulled at her pigtail and turned to see Soul standing there with a smirk on his face. The girls left while telling them they would see them later at the park.

"Hey Soul, how was your day?"

"It was cool, hey I can't make it to the park tonight, do you think you can be a cool meister and help me out?" Soul asked Maka with puppy eye's which made Maka giggle while nodding yes while asking why. Soul told her he had a date with Jackie tonight and told her he might have found the one. All Maka could do was smile and nodded pretending to be happy for her partner.

"Hey Soul, Hey Maka." Jackie said coming up to them out of the nowhere. Soul and Jackie gave each other a kiss while Maka walked away with her back to them to hide the tears. Soul looked at his meister's back confused why she was acting like this and thought she would be happy for him.

* * *

~At the apartment~

Maka call the other's and told them that she and Soul couldn't make it tonight but would hang out with them next time. Soul was out with Jackie and Maka knew this and decided to grab her guitar her mother had bought her when she came to visit Maka last she was in Death City. Strumming at few notes Maka couldn't help the tears that fell on to her guitar. Maka began to sing what her heart was feeling at that point.

"Soul looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see,

That I want, and I need everything that we should be.

I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about,

And she's got everything that I have to live without."

Soul had come home pissed that Jackie had broken up with him right after Maka had left. Walking past Maka's door Soul heard her guitar and singing and stopped to listen to the song to see what it meant.

"Soul talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny.

And I can't even see anyone when he's with me

He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,

I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night."

Maka and Soul remembered at the same time how he had made her laugh in the library mocking the author's poem that she was reading that made her laugh forgetting that anyone was there until they were sssshed to be quiet making them laugh quieter while leaving the library while he tells her he's so in love. Soul was feeling guilty now for telling her that if he knew it would hurt her this bad but continued to listen.

"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar,

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star.

He's the song in the car I keep singing

Don't know why I do.

Soul walks by me; can he tell that I can't breathe?

And there he goes, so perfectly. The kind of flawless I wish I could be.

She better hold him tight, give him more love

Look in those beautiful eyes, and know she's lucky cuz."

Those red eyes that I love to stare in….traitor tears began to overflow.

"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star.

He's the song in the car I keep singing

Don't know why I do.

Maka remembered walking home alone today with tears in her eyes thinking to herself "I'm just going to go home and lay in the dark and cry my eyes out that's all I can do, Soul will never love me back."

So I drive home alone

As I turn off the light

I'll put his picture down and maybe get some sleep tonight

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart

He's the song in the car I keep singing

Don't know why I do.

He's the time taken up

But there's never enough

And he's all I really need

To fall into

Soul looks at me; I fake a smile so he won't see."

Maka couldn't hold back the tears anymore and let them fall on to her guitar as the rain came down while hitting the window. Soul stood there shocked that he never realized Maka's feeling towards him. He thought Maka didn't love her so he tried dating other people to try to get rid of the feelings but couldn't no matter who he went out with Maka was always on his mind. Soul pushed the door open to see his meister crying her eyes out and he hated to see her like this.

"Maka are you ok?"

"S-Soul what are you doing here? I thought you were with Jackie." Maka asked looking out the window not wanting to look at him right now.

"Yea I was until she broke up with me today after you left." Soul said sitting down by Maka while looking at her the whole time. Maka told him she was sorry to hear that while turning to see if he was ok.

"I'm not sorry, because I shouldn't have kept pushing the love I had for the real girl the whole time." Soul said making Maka look at him with love in his eyes. Maka gasped staring into the eyes she loved so much.

"Maka it's always been you, it's just thought you didn't love me so I tried to push the emotions away by dating other people saying I love them but never truly did, Maka I overheard your song and I don't want you to put anymore teardrops on your face or your guitar, I love you and please forgive Maka, I never meant to hurt you." Soul said with tears in his eyes now scared to be rejected by her.

Maka couldn't help but smile while kissing Soul straight on the lips. Soul was taken back by Maka's boldness but soon kissed her back with the same amount of love and passion that she was giving him.

"I love you too Soul, yes Soul I will always forgive."

* * *

V-Chan: Well there we go my one shot!

Soul: That was pretty cool V-Chan!

Maka: I love the song you used!

V-Chan: Thank you, Thank you I'll be here for the rest of my life! * takes a bow*

Kid: *chuckles* V-Chan doesn't own Soul Eater or the song.

Soul: Read it or I'll eat your Soul!


End file.
